Fall of the South
by Oeckel
Summary: Please Read and Review : The South celebreates its annual Day of Roku festival on the night of its own destruction. Read how the South Pole fought bravley or fullishly, and how they fell with honor, or disgrace.


**A/N: **Hi guys... I was reading some great fanfics and I wanted to start another one of mine, this chapter will be the worse of the series I hope, because I really rushed it a little. I'm sorry... please read and review... reviews make me smile . Alright... so I'm going to try and write chapter two soon

**S/N: **This is a little story note... this fanfic of mine is based in the South Pole 112 years prior to the opening of the show. I introduced a lot of "historic" items and culture, along with people and cities which are not present in the show. I'm just saying that if you find any "inaccuracies", that's why.

_The capital city of the southern water tribe, Antinu, stretched wide across the northern coast of the non-noble pole. Her inhabitants bent her snow and ice to form streets and homes, and lined her new walls with fur covered shops for fish, ivory, and other merchants. She is a proud non-noble city. No Water Tribe nobility occupies the southern pole, but on rare visits they stay at the tallest and most majestic building of the south. A building so vast and beautiful, it does not belong in the city. It is like a wart on the face of Antinu. The Northern Royal Family, when ever they come to the South on their rare visits, stay here. They too do not truly belong._

The story begins

On this particular day, Antinu celebrates a very unique holiday. The Day of Roku. Years ago, the great Avatar Roku saved Antinu, and a large portion of the South Pole from sinking into the icy waters. It appeared the entire city, and the portion of the south that was going to sink with it, was truly just a huge group of icebergs, sewn together by centuries of waterbending. The Avatar, who was visiting the southern tribe on his trip to Baj Sing Say, used his amazing abilities to raise the pole, and secure it forever, as a permanent part of the Southern Ocean. The next day, Avatar Roku was visited by a man dressed in red, and they day after, Roku died of (believed) heart failure. The greatest of the water tribe warriors took Roku's body and delivered him to his former home, the Fire Nation. They received a large "Thank you" from the Fire Lord himself.

Today is the 13th anniversary of Roku's Death.

"Oh… I'm going to be late. Oh no no no no, Master Beng will be furious" spoke seventeen year old Lilee (Lie Lee) as she ran down a tight corridor of buildings and walls towards the city's center. The streets were filled with the brilliant smell of roast seal and cooked fish, and the aroma of a pastry stand distracted young children and older women.

"Hey Lilee, aren't you suppose to be performing?" cried an older man from a street corner dressed in brown rags.

"Where do you think I'm running to Pana? See you at the festival" and Lilee took off down another corner, then another, through crowds and crowds of people and eventually tiredly came to the city square. "Excuse me, Excuse me, I need to get in there, hey you guys, please move your butts. Come on, move!" shouted Lilee as she pushed herself past the enormous crowd around the center plaza, and found herself standing in the center with two other young girls her age, and her Master, Enneta Beng. The three women danced in sequence, and passed a large globe of water between them, all to the beat of a breath taking tune played out by some hidden band. The two younger women were clothed in bright blue coats and pants, with their white puffy hoods hung over their heads. Beng was wearing all scarlet red and black in an elaborate skin tight festival outfit. She wore a long skirt went to the ankles and a gold decorated shirt with no back. Lilee had on the same thing as she jumped into the ceremony, bending the water along with the group.

As the music sped up, the four danced faster, twirling and twisting their bodies and jumping to the beat. Each body matched the music, each body danced like waves. The globe of water danced with them, changing form and twisting with each girl who took control of it. The music stopped for a brief moment and then changed. Rapid beats and banging at an incredible speed, and two women changed their dancing. The young in blue staid dancing like waves, but the young and older in red, turned to dancing like flames. They popped up and dived low, moved their feat swiftly and strongly, pounding the ground.

As the crowd began to cheer, Lilee reached into her pocket and chuck a red dirt at the water which exploded into several golden and orange colors, before settling at the scarlet red of the women. More cheers, and the blue clothed women went to the side and bowed, as the red dancers bent the red water in pushes and pulls, tugs and fast movements. Fire works shot off above. It was midnight, the beginning of the Day of Roku.


End file.
